1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an active air sample temperature sensor module for use in an infant incubator. More specifically, the temperature sensor module comprises a housing within which a temperature sensor is located and across which air is drawn by a fan and then expelled.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore various temperature sensors for use in an infant incubator have been proposed. Such sensors do not actively sample air from across the interior of the incubator nor do they create a flow of the air across the sensor.